


【佐光/亮光】心全蚀

by mount



Category: Hikaru no Go
Genre: M/M, 亮光, 佐光 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:28:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26476474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mount/pseuds/mount
Relationships: Fujiwara no Sai/Shindou Hikaru, Shindou Hikaru/Touya Akira
Kudos: 16





	【佐光/亮光】心全蚀

-宇宙无极，难容纳下小小一个我，难留下是小小一个你。

“我觉得隔壁班的藤崎就很漂亮。”前座的男生说道，“不过，与其说漂亮，不如说可爱吧，那种可爱的女孩子，很让人喜欢呢。”  
“欸——，你喜欢那种类型的啊？”边上的男生撇了撇嘴，“那种未发育的小女孩有什么好看的，我觉得四班的千叶才好看呢。”  
“千叶看上去更成熟吧，你就喜欢这种身材好的类型的……啊，听说很多人向千叶表白。”  
“是吧是吧，只有你才喜欢小女孩类型的吧。”  
“什么啊……”  
进藤光转着手中的笔，面前是昨夜与佐为下的那盘棋的棋谱，前面男生们闲聊的声音钻进耳朵，立马又钻了出去。  
“小光的那一手很漂亮哦 ”佐为的扇子指了指第三十三手，“是让我都惊叹的一手呢。”  
“啊——，我也觉得那一手很漂亮。”  
“……进藤，……”仿佛有人在喊进藤光的名字，起初他和佐为都没有听到，直到那个人喊了三次，他才反应过来。  
“什么？”进藤光有些迷惑地望向前座的男生，“你刚刚喊我了吗？”  
“你刚刚在发什么呆啊进藤，喊了你好多次。”  
“抱歉抱歉。”  
“又在研究这个东西——”前座的男生探了过来，果不其然看到他手里的棋谱，“这东西有什么好看的啊。”  
“喂喂！”佐为不满地挥着手中的蝙蝠扇，即便只有进藤光能够看到他。  
“你看不懂才觉得不好看啊。”进藤光说道，“话说刚才喊我干吗？”  
“啊啊，那家伙说三班的藤崎不好看，看上去就是未发育的小女孩。进藤和藤崎是青梅竹马吧，你一定觉得藤崎比千叶好看吧，再说藤崎哪里像未发育的小女孩。”前座朝进藤光挤眉弄眼道，“进藤和藤崎那么熟，肯定知道吧。”  
佐为听了他们的话，忍不住皱起眉头。  
“小光，他们这样很失礼哦。”  
“你们在说什么啊。”进藤光也有些生气。  
“算了算了，你干什么问进藤，他心里面只有围棋吧。”另一个男生说道，“进藤，你不会打算以后把围棋当作老婆娶回家吧。”  
“进藤可能连什么是‘漂亮’都不清楚。”  
“喂，你们！”  
恰在这时上课铃响了，教生物的老师走了进来，进藤光狠狠瞪了他们一眼，悻悻然坐下。  
“这两个家伙……”他在心里同佐为抱怨。  
“真是太失礼了。”佐为站在前座男孩的边上，用蝙蝠扇一下一下敲着他的头，如同寺庙里的和尚敲着木鱼，即便那个人感受不到。  
这节课不是课程大纲里的内容，老师特意辟出两节课讲生理知识。「性」、「青春期」、「生殖」令学生们兴奋，讲到「性征」、「生殖器官」时，甚至有男生吹了一声口哨，女孩们则羞涩地低下头去——课程内容让她们十分不自在。  
“……青春期是男生……”  
老师的声音十分飘渺，像是天的那一头飘过来的，带有一丝丝的失真感，进藤光还在研究昨夜的棋谱，根本就不知道老师在说什么。  
“如果我把这手下在这边，那么就可以扭转局势了。佐为，你说对不对？”  
等了一会儿，没有听到意想之中佐为的声音。  
“佐为？”进藤光困惑地看向边上站着的佐为，看到千年前的幽魂竟然十分认真地看着这节课的内容。  
“感觉很厉害的样子呢。”佐为侧过头来说，“这些图让人都看不懂啊。”  
“佐为那个时候有生理课吗？”  
佐为抬起手臂，用长长的袖子遮住自己的微笑。  
“宫廷和贵族都有专门的女官女侍教授这方面的知识呢，但和现在的可完全不一样啊。”  
进藤光扫了一眼老师的板书又扫了一眼自己的课本，“佐为那时候的生理课，老师会讲什么啊。”  
会讲什么？佐为其实也记不太清了，无非是男女之身的差异，交合时的技巧，但是他也不曾关注就是了，虎次郎那个时候娶了本因坊丈和家的小姐，不过……这和现在课堂上所教授的东西没有任何关系，佐为用扇子敲了敲进藤光的脑袋，“不告诉你哦，反正和现在的没有一点相通。小光要好好听课，这种课程的东西我帮不了你。”  
“什么嘛……”进藤光泄气似的趴下去，将下巴搁到书册上，百无聊赖地看着纸页上的铅字。  
小光还是个孩子呀，佐为温柔地看着伏在桌上叹气的少年，忍不住伸出手去摸进藤光的头发，小光啊……他还什么都不懂呢。  
放学的时候，进藤光打算往棋院走，职业考试将近，没有人懈怠。  
“喂，进藤。”前座的男生在后面叫住他，身后还跟着五六个男孩子，“又要去下棋？”  
“嗯，正准备职业考试，不敢懈怠啊。”  
“欸——，那你很厉害嘛。”前座的男生勾住进藤光的脖子，“偶尔也要放松一下吧，走，我们请你看电影。”说着便拖住进藤光往前走。  
“你放手啦，看什么电影。”进藤光挣扎着扒开他的手，“我不去。”  
“好心请你看电影干什么不去？进藤你啊，现在看上去还是个小孩子呢！”  
“小孩子和看电影有什么关系啦，你放手，我被你扯得很痛诶。”  
“走啦走啦。”  
进藤光被他带进陌生的巷子，门口的牌子显示这是一家录像厅，但看上去破烂又诡异，进藤光站在门口，不愿意被前座的男生扯进去了。  
“这地方很怪诶，我不要进去。”  
“你胆子这么小？这里什么都没有，你怕什么？”  
“你胡说什么？谁怕了？我只是……”  
“不怕那就进去咯。”后面的男生推了他一把，把他推进了门里。酒糟鼻的店主坐在门口处的前台，朝他们不怀好意地笑了。  
“哟，又来了？”他和前座的男生打招呼，“这次还带了新朋友？500円一人，老顾客打八折。”  
“是小朋友。”他从善如流地掏出前，“他的我请了，带小朋友过来涨涨见识。”  
“啊，是这样啊。收你1000円，来，这是找零。”  
“什……”进藤光感觉不对，转身就想跑，却被一起来的男生们推着进了其中一个房间。房间五叠半大小，有小型的放映设备，包括一台电视和一个CD机，前座的男生从一碟光盘里翻出一张CD，放进光盘机里。  
“这是什么啊……”进藤光看向佐为，穿白色狩衣的幽魂也是十分苦恼的模样。  
“小光，总觉得很可怕呀。”  
“啊，他们在搞什么名堂，我想走了。”进藤光和佐为抱怨，“鬼鬼祟祟的。”  
打开的电视开始了录像的播放，前座的男生暧昧地看了进藤光一眼。  
“喂，进藤，好好看，带你见见世面。”说完便攥着他的手坐下来，其他几个人都发出意味不明的笑声。  
“什么啊你们。”  
最初的时候，录像只是普通寻常的录像，双马尾水手服的女学生拿着作业本去老师办公室讨教问题，分明只是在讲题目，男老师的手却莫名其妙地伸到女学生的裙子里。后面的画面越发奇怪起来，女学生的上衣被脱去，露出白皙光裸的背，裙子半解不解，内裤却已经被丢在地上，至于录像里的男老师，同样在一丝不挂的边缘。他们搂抱在一起，嘴对嘴亲得忘我至极。  
“啊，这是！”佐为慌乱地摆着手，试图用自己长长的袖子遮住进藤光的眼睛，“小光快闭上眼，这不是小光该看的。啊，这些坏孩子！真是太令人讨厌了。”  
进藤光也醒悟过来这些人所谓的“见世面”、“涨见识”是什么。他的心砰砰跳起来，面颊涨得通红，一面咬牙切齿地抽出被攥紧的手，趁他们反应过来前飞速跑了出去。  
甩门的声音震天响。  
“这些混蛋！”进藤光一口气跑进地铁站，正好返家的列车到了，他便横冲直撞地跳了上去。还带婴儿肥的脸红扑扑的，他不住地揉搓双颊，好让热烫的脸凉下去。  
“他们……这些混蛋！”进藤光的握紧双拳放在自己的膝盖上。刚才电视里赤身裸体搂抱在一起的男女的幻象挥之不去，他狠狠闭上眼。  
“那些孩子太坏啦！”佐为愤愤地说道，“小光以后要离他们远点！”  
佐为絮絮叨叨了一会儿，见他始终低垂着头，有些慌张。  
“小光你没事吧，小光，小光，小光……”  
“好啦好啦，不要叫啦，我没事。”进藤光不堪其扰，终于回答。然而他看上去并不像真的没事的样子，一回到家连饭都没吃，就躺床上睡觉去了。  
佐为看了一眼团在被子里的少年，苦恼地叹了口气。  
“……真是的。”他在男孩的边上躺下，拍了拍那团被子，“做个好梦。”  
那一晚，进藤光确实做了个梦，但算不上什么好梦。傍晚看到的东西让他心慌意乱，做的梦便也乱七八糟，梦里他坐在某个人腿上，彼此赤裎相对，搂抱着亲在一处，身体里涌出一阵阵的热潮，十分难受又十分畅快，介于痛苦与舒爽之间，这感觉奇怪极了。  
清晨的鸟鸣惊醒熟睡的人，进藤光睁眼的时候觉得晕晕乎乎的，除了一双微笑的灰蓝色眼睛，纷杂烦乱的梦没有在脑海里留下任何痕迹。他又闭上眼，迷迷糊糊间将那双灰蓝色的眼也忘得一干二净。渐渐清醒了，于是身体的潮热、腿间的粘腻湿凉都让他难受。  
“啊！”进藤光惊得坐了起来，果不其然看到腿间湿了一块的裤子。  
“小光，小光，怎么了？”一边的佐为也被惊得一跳，紧张地看他。  
“你闭眼！不不，转过去！佐为你转过去！”进藤光惊慌地喊道，如愿见佐为转过去，他又不知所措地盯着自己的裤子，“啊……怎么会这样啦！都这么大了……会被妈妈笑话的。”  
他手忙搅乱地收拾了衣服，而后冲进浴室去。  
“真是的……”他脱下裤子，却发现也不像是尿床，那是一摊白浊。进藤光捧着裤子，忍不住发起呆来。  
“啊呀，小光这是长大啦。”边上突然冒出一个声音，佐为灰蓝色的眼睛笑得弯起来，心情很好的样子。  
“啊！吓死我了！”进藤光差点跳起来，“你怎么会在这里！”  
“我一直都和小光在一起啊，我没办法离开小光。”  
“……”进藤光点了点头，小小的浴室里气氛凝固起来，他的脸又不可避免地变红，进藤光将衣服都脱掉，躲进布帘后洗澡。  
“你刚刚看到了吗？”进藤光的声音被哗哗的流水声打碎，佐为听得不甚分明。  
“什么？”  
“你刚刚……看到了吗？”进藤光又问了一遍，这次声音比刚刚更小了。  
“小光在说什么，我听不见！”  
“算了！”进藤光喊道，他把自己埋进水里，也不知是热水的原因还是害羞的原因，他全身上下都布着粉色。佐为也不说话了，好像在帘子的那头安安静静地等着。  
“小光……也长大了呢。”好像过了很久，佐为温柔的声音隔着帘子传过来。  
“我当然一直在成长啊。”  
“我是说那个长大！”佐为的声音大起来，“小光这个笨蛋！让你好好听老师讲课你不听！”  
“什么嘛……”  
“小光这是从未发育的小男孩变成男人了。小光也长大了啊……”佐为的声音低下去，仿佛是叹息了。  
“你在说什么啊！”进藤光急急躁躁地拉开布帘，恼羞成怒地看着佐为，又突然意识到自己此刻赤身裸体。原先他当着佐为的面洗澡换衣服都没什么感觉，这一次却莫名其妙地觉得尴尬与羞涩。忘掉的梦突然在脑海里呈现，梦里男人灰蓝色的眼和佐为的眼重合，进藤光呆呆地看着他，面色更红了。他害羞地低下头去，“刷啦——”一声，又把帘子拉上了。  
“小光你又怎么了？”  
“没什么！”进藤光借此来掩盖心跳。扑通扑通，他觉得心脏跳得厉害，仿佛要扑出来了。  
所幸这一日是公休日，没有课程压力，他泡澡泡累了，无暇顾及那些繁杂的心绪，便擦干身体穿了衣服，倒床上又睡了一觉。进藤光心里很少存事，醒来以后稀奇古怪的梦和心思被潜意识地藏进记忆深处，他看佐为还是别扭，但过了些许时日又自在起来，有时那些慌乱感还是会袭击心脏，很快被围棋或者别的东西压了下去。  
佐为倒是用他平安时代和江户时代的知识给进藤光上了一节“过时”的生理课，这毕竟不是围棋，他讲得磕磕绊绊，进藤光听得昏昏欲睡。  
“啊，不管你了！”穿白色狩衣的幽魂无奈地说道。  
那一段关乎“成长”的插曲因为渐近的职业考试而被抛之脑后。  
这是五年前的事了。  
进藤光从梦里醒来。昨夜睡觉忘了关窗，外面的樱花落在被面上，他拈起一枚花托进手心，轻轻吻了吻。轻柔的触感如同梦里人的亲吻，灰蓝色的眼睛在脑海里一闪而过——佐为去世以后的很长一段时间时间内，进藤光只梦到他一次，从他手中接下那把扇子的同时如同接下某一项使命，使命交接完成佐为便会彻底消失，以致他以为佐为不会再出现。然而上个月开始，他又开始梦见佐为，有的时候他们坐在树下对弈，但直到醒都未下完；有的时候他和佐为讲近期的经历，佐为灰蓝色的眼微微弯起，是和煦的微笑；有的时候他躺在佐为的腿上打盹儿，轻柔的春风吹来清丽的花，他就在梦里陷入另一个梦里；而昨夜……他梦见佐为轻轻捧起他的脸，在他的唇边留下一个蜻蜓点水般的吻，那个吻轻柔得像无意间擦过嘴唇的花瓣，只一瞬，便俏俏地离开了，佐为也像这四散的樱花，渐渐消散在空气里。这让他想起五年前他第一次梦遗，那个梦并不清晰，但他清楚梦里面对的人是谁。  
啊，原来是这样。那个时候同学嘲笑他还是什么都不懂的小孩子，说他在该“知好色而慕少艾”的年岁里连美丑都分不清。  
但其实……他懂的。他也会看着佐为秀美的脸发呆，也会在佐为靠近他的时候心慌意乱，也会为自己得到佐为的认同和赞美高兴。只是那个时候，总是慌慌张张地否认这些隐秘的心意。可是现在，他一边小心翼翼地守着自己的爱，一边又觉得自己的欲念是一种亵渎。佐为如果知道，会怎么想呢？  
进藤光合起手掌，将小小的花瓣完完全全包进自己的手心里，佐为又是否真的到过我梦里？  
卧室的门被敲响，塔矢亮的声音在外面响起——他现在和塔矢合租一套公寓。  
“进藤，你起床了吗？”  
“起了！”进藤光收拾了一下心情，他看了一眼闹钟，现在已经七点半。今天受明明邀请去她所读的大学下指导棋，约定的时间是九点。  
他将花瓣小心翼翼地夹进桌上的秀策棋谱里，而后开门走出去，塔矢亮正在整理行李。日本棋院和中国棋院有交流活动，塔矢亮这次跟伊角一起去。  
“听说塔矢老师也在北京。”  
“是的，但是不一定能够碰到爸爸。”塔矢亮将衣服整整齐齐地叠放好，“你今天要去下指导棋？”  
“明明请我去。她中学毕业的时候说以后只会参加围棋社团，没想到真的做到了呀，她也很厉害呢，现在拿到业余四段了。”  
听到藤崎明的名字，塔矢亮整理袖口的手顿了顿，似乎欲言又止。  
“怎么了？”进藤光感受到他的犹疑。  
“不，没什么。”  
“我先去洗漱哦。”  
“去吧。”  
进藤光收拾完自己，塔矢亮已经理完了行李，正准备出发。  
“我走了。”塔矢看了看手表，“桌上有早餐，你吃完后记得洗碗。”  
“知道了，路上小心。”公寓门打开又关上，塔矢亮的告别声消失在门外。进藤光在餐厅的桌边坐下，透过厨房的窗可以看到外面飞舞的花瓣。  
好事的春风曾将它们吹进他的梦里。进藤光狠狠抹了一把眼睛，啊啊，眼睛又湿润了呢。

指导棋下完已经是下午三点。藤崎明说带进藤光在学校里转转，不知不觉竟走到僻静之处。  
“这棵樱花树很古老呢。”进藤光站在树下仰头看。  
“是学校里最古老的一棵树了。”藤崎明在他边上站着，“真漂亮啊。”  
“千年前的樱花和现在的樱花，以同样的方式在这片土地上盛开着。”进藤光接住落下的一瓣花，“而人却离开了一个又一个。”  
“小光以前可从不说这样的话，总觉得……你变了好多。每次见到小光，都觉得变得和以前不一样了。”  
“长大了，总会和以前不一样了，明明不是也和小时候不一样了吗？”  
“是啊……不过，总是有不变的地方。”  
“就像你一直在围棋社。我没有想到，你真的能一直坚持围棋。明明是因为什么学习围棋的？”  
“小光呢？小光好像突然决定去下围棋，又突然决定去做职业棋手的呢。”  
“我啊……”进藤光望着掌心的花瓣，目光突然温柔起来，“因为一个追求神之一手的笨蛋接触了围棋，因为塔矢他们对围棋的热爱而去了解围棋，最后又因为那个笨蛋……在这条路上走了下去。”  
藤崎明看进藤光的神色，心头一跳，忍不住难受起来。  
“那个人，虽然小光‘笨蛋笨蛋’地叫，但一定很喜欢她吧，她是小光喜欢的人吗？”  
“什么？”进藤光一时没有反应过来。  
“我啊……是因为小光去学了围棋才想去学的呢。我想和小光一直在一起，所以一直跟着小光的脚步往前走，可是小光走得太快了。”  
“明明……”  
“小光有喜欢过什么女孩子吗？”藤崎明打断他，少女站在樱花树下，眼角有闪烁的泪光，“小光是不是因为喜欢那个人，所以才去学棋的？”她将眼闭上，泪珠便顺着面颊滑落下来，落到地上，晕开一个小小的圆。  
“小光喜欢的女孩子是什么样的呢？”她执着地求一个解答，“是不是下棋下得也很好呢？不，她一定下棋下得很好吧，是我比不上的呢……”  
春风拂过，樱花纷纷扬扬地飘落下来，进藤光的目光不由自主地落在飘荡的花瓣上，藤崎明的声音飘远了，模模糊糊地在耳边响，他又在想昨晚的梦。幻梦之中早已离去的人无声地看他，嘴唇一张一合，没有什么声音，进藤光却能判断出他说的话，他在喊他的名字。  
“HI-KA-RU——”  
那人的唇边是一抹浅淡的笑，所以尾音该是上扬的，像他平常喊他那样。  
那个人离开才三年，却好像过了很久很久。有时候进藤光总疑心自己要忘记他的样子，但梦里那个人的面容和声音依然清晰。这个世界上知道那个人存在的人有很多，所有人都好奇网络棋神SAI，然而只有他一个人知道那个人的样貌、声音，只有他一个人知道那个人的身份、经历，只有他一个人知道那个人的执念与坚持，所以也只有他一个人，怀恋着作为藤原佐为本身的那个人。  
我想你。过往的梦里进藤光喊道，我真的很想很想你。眼泪不由自主地落下来，梦里他一边擦着不听话的泪水，一边固执地发问：你去了哪里？你还会下棋吗？你还在追求神之一手吗？我们是否还能在此世再相遇呢？  
那个人只是静静地望着他，没有回答。泪水越抹越多，梦里进藤光只好低下头去，好让自己不显得那么狼狈。东风渐起，吹散一树树的花，那个人轻柔地捧起他的脸，在他嘴唇上留下清浅的一个吻，下一瞬却化作樱花消散在空气里。  
“如果，如果我也努力地下棋，去追上小光的脚步……”藤崎明的声音又渐渐清晰起来，进藤光的视线回到青梅竹马的友人身上，少女的面颊上还有未干的泪痕。  
“抱歉，明明。”他从口袋里掏出一块手帕递给她，轻声打断少女的呢喃，“抱歉。”  
除了道歉，他不知道还能说什么。藤崎明怔忡片刻，终于接过手帕，将眼睛埋进那块浅蓝格子的手帕里。  
“小光不要说抱歉，该说抱歉的人是我。啊啊，让小光觉得困扰了，真是对不起。”良久，藤崎明终于平复了心情，抬头看向他的时候眼眶还是红着的。  
“我们以后还是朋友吧。”少女努力牵出一抹笑。  
“我们永远是朋友。”进藤光说道。  
“那就好。”藤崎明又将头低下去了，不想再让他看到自己哭的样子，“那就好了。”  
“小光，我能抱抱你吗？”  
进藤光犹豫了片刻，还是张开自己的双臂，轻轻抱了抱她。  
“小光要开心呀。”少女将眼睛埋在他的肩膀上，进藤光感受到泪水濡湿他的衬衫。  
“明明也是。”  
“嗯嗯，我一定会开心的。小光是笨蛋，我以后一定不会遇见小光这样的笨蛋了。”  
藤崎明放开他，向他挥了挥手，快步远去了。  
“这样真的好吗？”奈濑从后面走了上来，她后面还跟着和谷他们。  
“奈濑？你们？”进藤光惊讶地转头看她，“你们怎么在这里？”  
“这所大学的樱花很有名，我们来赏樱。庄司说看到你，我们便跟了上来，没想到却看到你和……”  
“啊……真是。”进藤光有些苦恼地揉了揉自己的头发。  
“你让她很伤心哦。”奈濑说道，“话说回来，进藤君喜欢的人是什么样的？女流棋士们都很好奇呀。”  
穿白色狩衣的人影在脑海里一闪而过，他还没有来得及回答，奈濑身后的庄司已经开口了。  
“进藤前辈怎么会有喜欢的人呢，进藤前辈和塔矢前辈一样，最喜欢的是围棋吧，他们可是要跟围棋过一辈子的人呢。”  
“哈哈哈。”一行人笑闹着往地铁站走去，“进藤，是吗？”不知道是谁问了一句。  
“啊，也许吧。”进藤光回答。  
我喜欢的人啊……是世界上最好的人。他自然也不会再说出口了。  
没过几天，塔矢亮打了电话来，说中国棋院打算办一场世界青年围棋比赛，第二天棋院里也有了这个消息，此后几月进藤光便一直为此做着准备，比赛，复盘，讨论，打谱……一日日在这样的重复里过去，真实又不真实。  
佐为又不出现在梦里了，但是他总是在进藤光的棋里存在的，进藤光一直觉得，只要他一直下棋，那么佐为便永远与他同在。  
很快就到世界青年围棋联赛的日子，日本派出的人除了此刻在中国做交流的塔矢亮和伊角慎一郎  
，还有进藤光、社青春、奈濑明日美这些人。比赛在南方的某个旅游小镇，山明水秀乌瓦白墙，最是江南好风光。  
他们汇合那天先玩了一圈，夜间乐平提议去酒吧，本来不喝酒的几个人也喝了一些，结束后要好的几个人结伴去吃小吃，进藤光看中了河道里游荡的乌篷船，塔矢亮便陪他一起坐。然而进藤光乘船游览一圈后，更觉得困倦，脑袋沉得很，晕晕乎乎的。从码头到旅舍，一路却叽叽咕咕地说胡话。  
“我想……”进藤光坐在旅舍的沙发上，拉住要去烧水的塔矢亮。他有些醉，看什么都模糊而艳丽，头顶的灯光像是绮丽的万花筒，塔矢亮的的面目则像是莫奈笔下的人物。他的手腕冰冰凉凉的，驱散了进藤光掌心里的热。进藤光又靠得离他近一些，试图再从他身上分得一些凉意。  
“我想……”他喃喃道。  
“进藤，你想什么。”塔矢亮在他边上坐下，轻声问道，进藤光昏昏欲睡，现实世界的一切远去，梦里人的面目逐渐清晰：佐为微笑着捧起他的脸，在他的嘴唇上留下一个轻浅的吻，如蜻蜓点水般转瞬即逝。  
不要走，进藤光想着，你不要走。他抱住幻影的脖颈，不管不顾地吻上他，舌尖伸出，轻柔地舔舐着梦里人的嘴唇，又急迫地撬开对方的牙关。  
是这样吗？他闭着眼，迷迷糊糊地想，是这样吗？电视里情人们的亲昵是这样的吧？  
“光。”熟悉的声音喊着他的名字，“光，你该醒了。”  
“佐为？”  
梦里温热的触感逐渐远离，他的怀抱里终于只剩下一团空气。  
“佐为！”  
他猛地睁开眼。眼前的人不是佐为，是塔矢。他明明处在混沌，那一刻却福至心灵——他将塔矢当作了梦里的佐为。  
塔矢亮睁开眼，墨绿色的眼在橙色的灯光里更显深沉，黑沉沉的眼看向他，传达出某些令人心慌的含义。  
“我……”进藤光有些惶恐地看向他，“对不起。”  
“你不用道歉。”塔矢亮攥紧他的手，“是我趁虚而入。我喜欢你，我爱你。”  
眩晕感侵袭他的脑袋，进藤光感觉眼前又模糊起来。眼前出现某个足以溺死人的幻象，他一步步走进那个漩涡。  
“你想要吗？”他突然问。  
那些在梦里还未来得及发生的、那些在无意间所见的影视片段里发生过的，通过进入与被进入，爱与被爱，让两个人共同走进某一个极乐的、全新的世界，是他们都不熟悉的所在，有些人说那是伊甸，可以让人忘记全部的烦恼、所有的求而不得。  
“进藤。”塔矢亮牵住他解衣扣的手，“你想好了吗？”  
进藤光并不清楚所谓的“想好”是什么意思。  
“这不是一时的事。”塔矢亮的眼神认真极了，他向来是个十分认真又老派的人，在某些方面有不符合现代年轻人的坚持。  
“你是我一生的劲敌，是我一辈子的朋友，也将是我此生唯一的爱人。”  
“所以我希望你慎重考虑。”他说道，“你现在还有逃的机会。”  
可一旦给我机会牵住你的手，就再也别想逃。  
“你想好了吗？”墨绿色的眼紧紧盯着他，进藤光感觉自己的心脏仿佛被一只热烫的手紧紧攥住，疼得厉害。但他还是试图牵出一抹与寻常无二的微笑来。  
“哈，这种时候还能说这种话……我能说不愧是塔矢亮吗？”  
塔矢亮没有接话，只是认真地看他，静静地等一个回答。他在逼我表态，进藤光想，辜负他让人罪恶，我不想辜负他，可是。  
“我……想好了。”过了许久，进藤光听到自己这么回答，声音还是颤抖的。仿佛是欺骗自己，他又重复了一遍，“我想好了。”这一刻又回到了佐为刚消失的时候，他被无助与愧疚占据全部的心，那时他选择放弃，这次他选择谎言。他自私地拉住一个人的手，想要借那个人的真心与爱意离开某个名为“孤独”的泥沼。  
“你要记住今晚的选择。”塔矢亮拉近他，去亲他的眼睑，“我永远不会放手，你也不能放手。”  
轻柔的吻顺着面颊向下，覆到嘴唇上，塔矢亮的舌尖描摹他的嘴唇，津液濡湿干涩的唇瓣，伸入两瓣唇之间，去撬开他的牙关，勾他的舌头。深吻让进藤光有些喘不上气，他不由自主地用那只空着的臂膀攀住塔矢亮的脖颈，以求些许依靠。他迷迷糊糊的，又敏感地感受到塔矢亮的抚摸，修长的手指钻入他的衣服里，抚摸被T恤遮蔽的细瘦身躯。抚触顺着脊柱向下，在腰间流连，继而深入短裤，隔着一层内裤去摸他半勃的性器。进藤光感觉下腹聚着一团火，裤子束缚着他的欲望，缺氧让他晕眩，这感觉并不舒服，但也不算太糟糕，他难耐地动了动，轻轻推了推塔矢亮。  
深吻终于结束了，舌尖与舌尖相离时带出银丝，涎液滴落下来，在床单上留下小小的痕迹。塔矢亮清俊的面庞上泛着潮红，眼尾的艳色在橙色的灯光下依然清晰可见，方才的凌厉与认真化为烟云，只剩下意乱情迷。爱欲让冷冰冰的人也变作春水，墨绿的眼里覆着一层水光，像是粼粼春波。进藤光被这粼粼的春波蛊惑，酒气又上来了，混着情与欲搅得他神志不清。  
不知何时蔽体的衣物被彻底抛开去，他们赤裎相对，抚摸着彼此的身体，交换着彼此的气息，一起在情天欲海里遨游。爱欲本该让人耽溺，也该让人遗忘，可是亲吻的时候、释放的时候，进藤光却总是想起另一个人、另一双眼。这让他觉得自己被分成好几瓣，一个是耽溺爱欲的自己，一个是被愧疚淹没的自己，一个是自私胆小的自己，一个是冷冰冰凝视着所发生这一切的自己。  
你得偿所愿了吗？那个高高在上看着这一切的自己冷冷问道，你开心了吗？  
是的，是的，我很开心。爱与欲使人如在云端，这难道不足以让人快乐？进藤光在心里如是回答，然而那个作为局外人的自己却哼笑了一声，眉目间极尽嘲讽。他的嘴唇开开合合，发出无声的讥讽。  
你，骗，人。在梦里你梦见谁？  
在梦里我遇见谁？穿白色狩衣的男人在脑海里浮现，那个人艳丽的嘴唇开开合合，似乎在叫一个人的名字。  
“HI-KA-RU——”  
“进藤。”塔矢亮的声音盖过梦里人的呼喊，进藤光从混沌里清醒片刻，惶惑地看向他，同伴清俊的脸上是欲念与隐忍。修长的手指在他尾椎打转，是一种隐秘的请示。  
“进来。”进藤光说道，“进来。”他去亲塔矢亮，好让自己不管不顾地陷入欲望，以此驱逐指责、孤独与痛苦。  
塔矢亮摩挲他尾椎的手指终于向下，探入隐秘的巢穴。这当然是疼痛的，进藤光难耐地呻吟一声，高高昂起头，无意间将细弱的脖颈完全暴露给身边的人，塔矢亮从善如流地嗫咬他的喉结，留下并不太深的齿痕。  
痛吗？塔矢亮问道，扩张的手指增加，在秘密花园里来来去去。进藤光摇了摇头，示意他继续。其实是痛的，但这像是某种需要付出代价的仪式，所以他不想也不该停下。  
当塔矢亮真正进入他的时候，进藤光恍惚以为自己是被劈开的顽石，疼痛让他瑟缩，塔矢亮轻柔地亲吻他，努力让他打开自己。他却陷入幻梦，此时此刻的一切与五年前的、未完的却被遗忘的梦境重合，姿容秀美的长发男人亲吻着他的身体，而他在此幻象里彻底打开。  
今时今日的故事仿佛是为延续这个幻梦。  
他终于放心大胆地向对方交出自己。

-END


End file.
